


Matches, Meetings, and Other Words that Can Start a Fire

by whoamadddie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoamadddie/pseuds/whoamadddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan AU: Emma Swan has always been the reserved type with few friends and Killian Jones has always been the well known ladies man of Boston U but when they meet they find they are kindred spirits and start a spark of a friendship that could eventually catch on fire to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matches, Meetings, and Other Words that Can Start a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Captain Swan au that I have posted on this website. I am going to try to make this a multi chapter fic so I hope that you enjoy and review if you like or don't like it. I am always up for feedback!!

Emma Swan was a realist. She did not believe in true loves or happily ever after's. She even refused to watch Disney movies for Christ's sake. So why was it that at this very moment she was allowing her best friend to drag her along to witness the vomit-inducing love fest that was Mary Margaret and David Nolan?

They had been reduced to sick puppy love since the minute they laid eyes on one another during the first day of freshman orientation. And really Emma didn't mind all that much. She and David had hit it off quite well and they were actually forming a semblance of a friendship. It was just all the dooey eyes and lingering looks that made Emma reevaluate her inability to make friends since the only people she knew well was a couple who were attached at the hip. She was happy for her longtime best friend, she really was. Mary Margaret was the best person that she knew and she deserved all the happiness in the world but sometimes, like today for instance, she wished she had other friends.

"I'm not really interested in being the third wheel tonight," Emma said as she watched Mary Margaret get ready for her impending evening with David. "Or a burden." She added as an afterthought.

"Emma, you know that you are never a burden to David and I. We love having you around," Mary Margaret replied. "Besides you're not going to be the third wheel tonight. I'm pretty sure David is bringing his roommate with him as well."

Emma shook her head in disbelief and said in mock surprise, "The Killian Jones is coming out with us tonight? I am floored. Shouldn't he be out hunting his prey tonight at the local bars?"

Mary Margaret laughed and turned around in front of the mirror to check her outfit out from all angles, "He's really not that bad of a person once you get to know him."

"Excuse me if I have a hard time believing that," Emma said while shooting Mary Margaret a look. "I've heard the stories from countless girls and they are all the same. He doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone but himself and that's including his penis."

And Emma had heard the stories. How couldn't she. He was all any of the girls wanted to talk about and by the sound of it he had either flirted with or had sex with about eighty five percent of their college population. She even knew of some guys that had a crush on him. Killian Jones was a legend at Boston University so forgive her if she wasn't too thrilled at the opportunity to meet him.

"Em, you know as well as I do that you can't judge a book by its cover. I'm sure half of those stories aren't even true. He's really a sweet guy and David likes him so will you please give him a chance before you go and hate every fiber of his being? Please for me?"

Emma could see in Mary Margaret's face that she was really trying her hardest to get Emma to agree to come out tonight. She had to admit, it was impressive the lengths that her friend would go to to get her out of their much too small dorm room.

So she conceded, "Fine but I swear if he tries to hit on me even one time, I can not be blamed for any harm done to his pretty face."

Mary Margaret squealed with delight and ran over to hug Emma, "I would expect nothing less. Now let's get you out of those sweats and ready for a fun night!"

Emma seriously doubted this but she was never one to bring down Mary Margaret's positive moods.

After careful consideration on Mary Margaret's part, Emma decided to wear dark skinny jeans, boots, a white long sleeved shirt, and her favorite red leather jacket. Mary Margaret tried to fuss with Emma's hair but she reminded her that the fact that she was even agreeing to go warranted no more favors on Mary Margaret's part. So she wore her hair down in its natural waves.

Just as she was about to tell Mary Margaret that this was a horrible idea and that she should just stay in the dorm and watch movies, there was a knock on their door.

"That must be them!" Mary Margaret was all smiles and claps as she practically skipped the five feet to the door. Before she opened the door, she paused and turned to Emma, "Emma, please please be on your best behavior tonight."

"God M, you must think I'm going to rip this guy's throat out," Emma said with exasperation. "I am going to be my most lady like self tonight." As an afterthought she added, "I promise."

"Yes and that is what scares me the most."

Emma winked at Mary Margaret and did a mock curtsey. Mary Margaret shook her head and sighed heavily while opening the door to reveal an obviously love-struck David and the legendary Killian Jones.

Now Emma was not one for swooning over a guy but damn was Killian Jones hot. He had dark hair, ocean blue eyes, the perfect smattering of scruff on his face, a lean body that was clad in dark jeans, boots, a V-neck that was questionable for children's eyes, paired with a black leather jacket, and topped off with a smirk that could kill.

David walked in and gave Mary Margaret a swift kiss on the lips and quickly hugged Emma hello before introducing his friend.

"Emma, this is Killian Jones my roommate. Killian, this is Emma Swan. She is Mary Margaret's best friend."

Killians look graced over Emma slowly from head to toe. She had never felt so exposed from one look in her life. She felt as if she needed to go take a cold shower.

Killian stuck out his hand and said, "The names Killian Jones but I'm sure you have heard me my more colorful moniker Hook. It's a pleasure to meet you, love."

Emma laughed. She actually laughed. She couldn't help herself. The guy was outright ridiculous. He was way too attractive with an English accent no less and the first thing to come out of his mouth was a come on. It was way too much for Emma.

"EMMA," Mary Margaret said in a horrified whisper.

Emma replied in between laughs, "I'm sorry,"… "It's just,"…. "girls actually fall for this crap and find him charming. It's unbelievable."

Killian was apparently unfazed by Emma's behavior and retorted with an eyebrow raise and smirk, "Lass, I assure you that I am nothing but a gentleman and everything you have heard is believable."

Emma scoffed and not to one to be outdone steps closer to him and makes a point of looking right at his jeans, "They say a man always overcompensates for his biggest weakness," and raises her eyebrows in a mocking gesture while staring him right in the eye, "or should I say smallest?"

Killian laughs and shakes his head, "Oh Gods Lass when David said you were a spit fire he wasn't kidding."

David clears his throat, takes Mary Margaret by the hand, and steps between them to get to the door, "On that note let's get this night started."

"Yes love, lead the way." Killian says with a gesture of his hands.

And just because she knows her ass looks great in these jeans does she step in front of him and makes sure to swing her hips just slightly to get a reaction out of him. Who can really blame her?

Okay she has to admit that Killian Jones is not that bad of company. Sure every other sentence that comes out of his mouth is a sexual innuendo and he has an annoying habit of entering her personal space but in retrospect he could be worse. Emma can tell that he has a fond respect for David and she can see that he adores Mary Margaret and loves to tease her about leaving her things around their apartment.

They made it through dinner almost unscathed. Unfortunately their waitress who was apparently an ex conquest of Killian's, in a jealous rage at seeing him with another girl and the fact that he could not recall her name, took Killian's water and poured it all over him. Which he laughed off and said, "Nothing like a wet t-shirt contest, eh Love? You're next."

To which Emma replied by "accidentally" knocking her water off the table and subsequently spilling it all over his jeans.

She was now at David and Killian's apartment because there was no way that David was letting Killian get his brand new seats wet in car and Mary Margaret being fed up with Emma made her drive her car and take Killian there.

This being her first time in their apartment, Emma took her time while waiting to look around. To her surprise it was incredibly neat. Almost military level. She knew that David was a bit of a slob so she attributed the neatness to a habit of Killian's. In the living room she picked up a picture on an end table by the couch to observe it further. There were two boys who looked very similar in a familial way, except one had dark hair the color of midnight and the other was a dirty blonde. Their arms were around each other, they were laughing into the camera with the most carefree expressions she could imagine, and the sea was providing the backdrop. It was so obvious that these two cared for each other greatly that it filled her heart with an unprecedented amount of sadness. She had never had that sort of obvious unbreakable bond with somebody that even a stranger could tell by looking at a picture. Save for Mary Margaret and David, Emma could not think of one more person who she could even consider as her friend.

It was all making her moody and ready to go back to her dorm and hibernate for the rest of the weekend when Killian startled her and started talking, "That was my brother Liam and I."

Emma jumped and hurriedly turned around, "Sorry I was just looking," she glanced down at the picture in her hands, "I thought you guys might be related or something." She continued lamely.

Killian was casually leaned against the door jamb just looking at her with sweats and a t-shirt on and dammit if Emma didn't feel a flutter in her stomach at the sight.

"It's okay. That picture was from a long time ago. I was fourteen to be exact." Killian pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her. She held her breath as he got close but he just took the picture frame from out of her hands and looked at it.

So she said the only thing she could think to say, "You look happy."

"I was." He sighed and put the picture back where it belonged.

There was a flash of something in Killian's eyes that was familiar to Emma but before she couldn't pin it down it was gone and Killian was back to his innuendo and joking self.

"So lass it's usually me who gets the girls wet and out of their clothes on the first date and not the other way around so you should feel honored." He said with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You deserved it and if it wasn't for my lack of refreshment now you would have to change your clothes for the third time today."

"You know love, most men would find your attitude off-putting but I happen to love a challenge."

"Well I hope that's fun for you and all but you're not my type."

"Dashing rapscallion is everyone's type." He said as he stepped further into her personal space.

She looked him straight in the eyes and retorted, "Arrogant asshole isn't my type"

At that he tipped his head back and laughed and pointed right at her,

"See this banter is exactly what I'm talking about. The chemistry is simply crackling between you and me, love." He said before he turned around and headed for the kitchen.

She called after him, "You wish, pal"

"That I do," he replied as he was rummaging through the refrigerator. "Do you want something to drink, love?"

She walked to the kitchen and awkwardly stood there playing with Mary Margaret's keys in her hand.

"Actually I should probably get back to the dorms."

He looked up at a clock and back down at her,

"Oh right well I'll drive you back then."

Emma was taken aback, "That's not necessary. I can just drive Mary Margaret's car back to the restaurant and then I can walk from there."

"Nonsense. It wouldn't be good form for me to allow a lass to walk home in the dark at this time of night unattended. I'll just drive my car and you can leave Mary Margaret's car here for her."

Emma didn't know what to say, "Um okay let me just call Mary Margaret to make sure that's alright."

"Of course, lass. I'll be waiting here whenever you're done." He replied.

Emma started towards the front hall of the apartment while digging through her purse for her phone. Once she found it she dialed Mary Margaret's number and it didn't take long for her to pick up.

"Thank God, Emma. I thought you might have murdered him. I didn't know if I should come help you with the body or not." Mary Margaret teased.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. Actually I was wondering if it was okay if I just left your car here. I'm ready to go back to the dorms and Killian offered to drive me back and we both assumed you were going to stay here tonight so…" Emma slowly trailed off.

"Yes of course that's fine. Sorry this night didn't go as planned. I won't ever ask you to do it again if you'll forgive me and say that I'm still your best friend."

Emma laughed, "You will always be my best friend and really it wasn't that bad now that I think about it. It could have been worse."

"You're right it could have been worse. You could have punched him in the face. I love you, Em. Be careful and see ya tomorrow."

"Love you too. Tell David I said see ya. And don't you two lovebirds do anything I wouldn't do!"

She could hear David laughing as Mary Margaret relayed the message.

"He said see ya and of course we wouldn't. Bye Em!"

"Mhm suuure. You're not fooling me. Bye!"

She laughed and hung up the phone with a smile feeling very lucky to have Mary Margaret and David as her best friends.

"Sooo I wasn't that bad?" Killian snuck up behind her and said.

She gasped, "Jesus Christ Killian, you have to stop doing that."

"I've never heard that come out of a girl's mouth around me." He replied with a wink.

"You're ridiculous and how you get girls is beyond me but will you please get your head out of the gutter for five seconds to take me home."

"You just had to say the word, love."

The ride home was interesting to say the least. She had never seen a guy jump up and down because his favorite song came on the radio and proceed to sing it at the top of his lungs. It was actually quite endearing.

When they got to her dorms, Killian actually got out of his car and opened her door for her and she was in shock,

"I didn't think this actually happened in real life. Especially from The Killian Jones." Emma said as she stepped out.

"Like I said, love. I am nothing but a gentleman." He replied as he shut the door.

"You know I have a name."

At that point they had reached the doors but neither one of them had made the move to leave.

"Would you prefer if I called you Swan?"

"As long as it's not love I don't really mind."

"Well then Swan it is. It actually fits you. You know, Swan. Because you're beautiful like one and I'm not even saying that as a come on believe it or not."

Emma snorted. She couldn't help herself. And she tried to cough over it in a lame attempt to cover it. Killian looked right at her with wide eyes, laughed, and pointed at her,

"Did you just snort, Swan?"

Still trying to cover it with her coughing fit she said, "No!"

"You can't fool me I know you did. Maybe Swan isn't the best nickname for you."

She could feel her cheeks warming under her embarrassed blush and it just made it worse that he was standing there smiling like a goofy idiot.

"On that note I'm going to go inside and hide underneath my covers and forget this ever happened." She said as she reached for the door handle.

"Oh don't worry Swan. This is going to be front page news by tomorrow. Everyone will know of the Swan Snort. It will go down in history." He retorted with his stupid goofy smile still intact.

"You're an idiot and I'm leaving now. Goodnight, Jones."

"Goodnight snorting Swan."

Emma had almost closed the door before she remember something so she turned around and yelled at his retreating figure, "And I said you could have been worse which is probably something you hear a lot."

He turned around and laughed, "God dammit Swan go to bed."

At that she turned around and smiled to herself. She had to admit that maybe Killian Jones wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
